God is the Sword
This article, God is the Sword is a chapter in Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. It details Shiju Shūdō's final step in challenging the Ōryū Temple: Mitsuki. ---- A clash of wood reverberated as a "snap" throughout the room as the two challengers met to the face. Shiju and Mitsuki were both face-to-face, sword-to-sword and soul-to-soul. This would truly be one of Shiju's most memorable battles, if only because it was — at this point — the hardest battle he had fought! The two swordsmen backed off after their initial clash. It served as the point for both to be able to read one another's intentions. They were, clearly, evenly matched at this point. Both took their respective stances once more: Mitsuki had held his shaped bokutō with both hands near his left ear as its tip faced Shiju, all the while Shiju had held his own shaped bokutō with both hands near his waist while the tip faced the sky diagonally. "Be warned," Mitsuki began to say, as Shiju paid close attention to his words. "I have seen your skills already. None of your parlor tricks will faze me in the slightest." Mitsuki remained in his stance, it appeared that he was attempting to gain an edge through psychological warfare. "Don't belittle me." Shiju retorted, his voice entering a tone of seriousness. "I am capable...of much more." His tone mellowed down, his body relaxed and his breathing composed. Even while his eyes were open, it was almost as if he became unconscious. This was the true nature of Shiju's training: the Yuengiri! Mitsuki was perplexed by the sudden shift in expression Shiju held. His entire body contorted into something that was perpetually calm. The thought itself even lead a seasoned warrior like him to feel hesitation. The fear that dwelt within him lashed out through his sword as he lifted it to send a powerful straight lunge towards his opponent. Shiju's eyes saw through Mitsuki's fear. It forced him to hold back the strength of his strike and the calm swordsman took that opportunity accordingly. Waiting until the opportune moment, Shiju's head tilted to his right, narrowly avoiding the lunge. Before long, Shiju's entire body swooped downwards, avoiding all chance of being hit by a reckless strike from Mitsuki as he seemingly began to go against gravity, lifting himself up and intending to strike the deciding blow with a slash aimed at Mitsuki's neck. Unfortunately, Mitsuki wasn't out of the game yet. With a strong backwards heave, Mitsuki managed to substitute the target of Shiju's blade from his neck to the hilt of his wooden nodachi. The resounding collision forced both combatants to distance themselves outside of their , enabling them to reform their stances. As he did so, Mitsuki questioned Shiju, "Is that...a state of ?" Shiju, however, didn't answer with his words. His position returned to its neutral state, giving Mitsuki the answer that he sought for. With no more words on either end, the two formidable swordsmen had realized that their battle...would end at this final clash! Mitsuki and Shiju rushed in, the movements of their feet constantly shifting in response to the others'. The moments their blades came close together, they seemingly slipped past one another, both individuals on opposite sides to their starting positions. Their blades seemingly made no contact but both men knew differently; the interaction was brief, yet the result was instant. They returned to their respective positions and seemingly nothing had been accomplished from the exchange... That is, until Mitsuki's blade was shattered in half, the noise causing shock to erupt among the swordsmen in the temple. Meanwhile, Mitsuki's face showed that he was seemingly happy at the idea of meeting someone so strong. Shiju's calm demeanor seemingly vanished upon hearing the sound, turning around to face Mitsuki. "Hehe, I win! So what happens now?" Shiju asked, clueless of the consequences of his victory. Mitsuki chuckled slightly, "Follow me. There's a few things I need to show you." ---- They reached the interiors of the temple, a basement-looking room, with nothing more than the painting of a yellow dragon on the walls and a casket right before it. "These two relics are the symbol of this temple and our faith, Shiju." Mitsuki told the man, who was looking upon the painting in awe: he remembered the tattoo of his his teacher as he looked at it. Mitsuki proceeded to open the casket, revealing a katana with a dark green hilt and coiling yellow dragon as its crossguard, with a blade gleaming the brightest silver. "This blade...is the proof that you have inherited this temple. Please use it well, Shūdō." Mitsuki said in reverence. "Eh? Shūdō? Temple Master? Me? ...Oh man, I got myself into some weird business. But...I guess I'll take it!" Fin